


Häikäilemätön

by mimamu



Series: Galaktisia suudelmia [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Ficlet, Hux-centric, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Snow, Starkiller Base
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Kenraali Hux inhosi juoksemista. Juokseminen oli iskusotilaiden – ei kenraalien – työtä. Hux ei ollut saavuttanut nykyistä asemaansa olemalla nopein, vahvin tai edes fiksuin. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti häikäilemättömämpi kuin kukaan muu."





	Häikäilemätön

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruthless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384389) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



> Kenraali Hux inhosi juoksemista. Juokseminen oli iskusotilaiden – ei kenraalien – työtä. Hux ei ollut saavuttanut nykyistä asemaansa olemalla nopein, vahvin tai edes fiksuin. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti häikäilemättömämpi kuin kukaan muu. Hän inhosi juoksemista. Ja aivan erityisesti hän inhosi juoksemista lumisessa metsässä. Oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin hän nyrjäyttäisi nilkkansa.

"Ren!" Hux karjui lumisateeseen, ties monettako kertaa.

Sydän hakkasi, kylkeen pisti ja veri maistui suussa. Missä se typerys oikein oli? Maa vavahti Huxin alla ja hän kaatui lumeen. Vääntäytyessään pystyyn hän mutisi muutaman mehevän kirouksen. Saappaat olivat pilalla, sukat märät ja varpaat jäässä.

"Ren!" hän huusi uudestaan. "Senkin ääliö! Vastaa!"  
"Täällä", kaikui vaimea vastaus.

Täynnä uutta energiaa Hux lähti tarpomaan äänen suuntaan.

"Ren!"  
"Täällä!"

Näky sai Huxin jähmettymään. Ren-ritareiden johtajan tumma hahmo makasi maassa selällään. Ympäröivä lumi oli tallautunut ja värjäytynyt vereen. Renin kasvojen yli kulki tuore avohaava, jota parhainkaan lääkintädroidi ei saisi kursittua jättämättä arpea. Näytti aivan siltä kuin kokonainen jediarmeija olisi vastikään marssinut hänen ylitseen.

Renin kasvoille nousi toiveikas ilme. Hän yritti nousta, mutta irvisti ja kaatui hervottomana maahan. Hux ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Reniä yhtä avuttomana.

"Yksinvaltias lähetti minut hakemaan sinut ennen kuin Tähdentappajatukikohta tuhoutuu", Hux sanoi tasaten hengitystään.  
Ren kohotti kätensä. "Auta minua."

Hux ei tehnyt elettäkään tarttuakseen ojennettuun käteen. "Anna minulle yksikin hyvä syy."

Hux seurasi huvittuneena, kuinka toivo Renin kasvoilla vaihtui suuttumukseen.  
"Snoke olisi hyvin tyytymätön, jos jättäisit minut kuolemaan."  
"Ehkäpä olit jo kuollut", Hux sanoi. "Sotilaskarkuri ja romunkerääjä tekivät sinusta selvää jälkeä. Ajatella."  
Renin kasvot vääristyivät raivosta. "En ole kuollut!"  
"Asia voidaan korjata", Hux sanoi, veti esiin sädepistoolinsa ja tähtäsi.

Hux ei ollut nopein, vahvin tai fiksuin. Hän ei koskaan haastanut ketään avoimesti. Sen sijaan hän odotti oikeaa tilaisuutta ja iski, kun hänen kilpailijansa oli heikoimmillaan. Maa vavahti entistä voimakkaammin. Aika oli vähissä.

Hux laittoi aseen takaisin koteloonsa ja polvistui Renin viereen.  
"Minä näytän sinulle yhden hyvän syyn", hän sanoi, tarttui Renin leukaan ja kumartui suutelemaan tätä. Renin miehinen tuoksu täytti hänen tajuntansa, ja hetkeksi hän unohti lumessa kastuvat polvensa.

Hux nousi, tarttui Renin käteen ja kiskoi tämän jaloilleen. Hän asetti typertyneen Renin käsivarren olalleen.

"Tulehan", hän sanoi reippaasti. "Meillä on galaksi valloitettavanamme."


End file.
